Alles rein geschäftlich
}} |bild = 25 Strictly Business.png |image size = 120px |erfordert = beenden |punkte = 20 |trophäe = Bronze }} Alles rein geschäftlich ist eine Nebenquest in Fallout 3. Es ist auch ein PS3 Trophäe und Xbox 360/PC Erfolg. Hintergrund Die Aufgabe beginnt, wenn man zum ersten Mal nach Paradise Falls kommt. Grouse spricht dich an und sagt, dass du Paradise Falls nicht betreten darfst, wenn du dort nichts zu tun hast. Er bietet an, den Spieler nur rein zulassen, wenn er ausgesuchte Leute von seiner "VIP-Liste" versklavt. Diese Quest erfordert das versklaven mehrerer Charaktere für die Sklavenhalter von Paradise Falls. Enslaving is done with the Mesmetron and a slave collar, which you will get from Grouse. Along with it come the notes slave collar instructions and List of "recruits" for Paradise Falls as well as the Holodisk Mesmetron manual - summary page. Nachdem man jemanden versklavt hat, muss man zu Grouse zurückkehren, um die Belohnung und das nächste Halsband zu erhalten. Schneller Lösungsweg Deine VIP-Liste Man muss folgende Charaktere versklaven: *Flak aus Rivet City *Red aus Big Town *Susan Lancaster aus dem Tenpenny Tower *Arkansas aus Minefield Wenn Red, Susan Lancaster oder Arkansas tot sind, bevor die Quest beginnt, stehen sie nicht auf der Liste und Grouse wird dir erlauben Paradise Falls zu betreten. Arkansas Arkansas hat sich auf einem zerstörten Gebäude in Minefield verschanzt und schießt mit seinem Heckenschützengewehr. Wenn jemand wegen dem Ödland-Überlebenshandbuch schon mal in Minefield war, hat er Arkansas vielleicht schon umgebracht. Man muss unbedingt den Großteil der Minen ausschalten, denn wenn Arkansas nach Paradise Falls rennt, tritt er vielleicht auf eine und stirbt. Er stirbt nicht, wenn man sofort nach der Versklavung per Schnellreise nach Paradise Falls reist. Man darf keine Begleiter dabei haben, wenn man ihn versklavt, denn auch nach dem Versklaven zeigen sie keine Vergebung und schießen auf ihn, weshalb man eine schlechte Chance hat, ihm das Halsband umzuhängen. Meistens endet das in seinem Tod. Susan Lancaster Susan Lancaster findet man nachts in ihrer Suite im obersten Stock. Einfach reingehen, die Tür schließen, sie bewusstlos machen und das Sklavenhalsband umhängen. Findet man die Notiz in ihrem Raum, in der es um die mögliche Affäre zwischen Susan und Edgar Wellington II geht, und sie dann Millicent Wellington zeigt, tötet Millicent Susan und man braucht sie nicht mehr zu versklaven. Ist Susan das letzte Ziel, endet die Quest, sobald sie stirbt. *Man muss sie nicht versklaven, wenn man die Quest Tenpenny Tower bereits erledigt hat. *Wenn man das Sklavenhalsband angebracht hat und die erste Dialogoption nimmt, wird Susan feindlich und greift alle Leute im Tenpenny Tower an. Die zweite Dialogoption macht sie jedoch nicht feindlich. Aber Achtung: Manchmal wird sie durch beide Sätze sauer. *Ist Gewalt nötig, muss man sie einfach versklaven und eine Stunde warten. Red Red befindet sich normalerweise in ihrer Klinik in Big Town. Wenn sie dort nicht ist, einfach warten oder ein bisschen laufen. Wenn man noch nicht die Quest Big Trouble in Big Town abgeschlossen hat, wird Red von Supermutanten im Germantown Polizeirevier gefangen gehalten. Man kann sie zwar dort versklaven, aber das zerstört die Big Town-Quest, außer man rettet sie später aus Paradise Falls. Es ist möglich, dass sie bei einer Attacke der Supermutanten stirbt und man muss sie nicht mehr versklaven. *Wenn man nach dem Anlegen des Sklavenhalsbandes die letzte Dialogoption wählt, rennt sie vielleicht weg und schreit "Angriff, Angriff", womit sie die gesamte Stadt gegen den Spieler aufbringt. Die erste Dialogoption lässt sie einfach nur nach Paradise Falls rennen und die Stadt wird nicht böse. Flak Flak findet man nachts in seinem Raum im Oberdeck, aber er ist der am schwersten zu versklavende NPC. Die einfachste Möglichkeit ist es, bis 10:00 Uhr vor seinem Raum zu warten, ihm dann bis zu der Sackgasse bei Dr. Li's Zimmer zu folgen und ihn dort zu versklaven. Es dürfen natürlich keine Sicherheitswachen in der Nähe sein. Sofort rechts in Labor gehen, dann ist man sicher. Wenn man die Aufgabe nur für den Erfolg/die Trophäe machen will, kann man ihn einfach irgendwo in der Stadt versklaven, die Angreifer töten, nach Paradise Falls gehen und den vorletzten Spielstand laden. *Wenn man Flak versklavt, beginnt Shrapnel, durchs Ödland zu wandern und ihn zu suchen, manchmal ist er sogar in Paradise Falls. Shrapnel kehrt nur alle paar Tage zurück nach Rivet City. Die Verfolgung von Flak wird durch ein Script der Entwickler ausgelöst, dass die beiden nahe beieinander schlafen müssen. Queststufen Infos *Ein Sklavenhalsband anzubringen verringert das Karma um 100, egal ob der Gegenüber feindlich war (wie Arkansas) oder nicht. *Wenn man die VIPs gefangen hat, wohnen sie in der Sklavenhütte in Paradise Falls. Wenn der Spieler eine hohe Wissenschafts-Fertigkeit hat, kann er die Sklavenhalsbänder abmontieren. Dann laufen die Sklaven einfach nach draußen und werden von den Sklavenhändlern getötet. Schlimmer noch, Arkansas fängt auf jeden zu schießen an, der ein Sklavenhalsband trägt. Wenn man alle Sklavenhändler tötet und die Sklaven befreit, bleibt Susan Lancaster in der Hütte und wohnt von da an dort. *Wenn man alle Sklaven versklavt, bekommt man von Grouse ein weiteres Sklavenhalsband und die unbenannte Quest Alles extrem profitabel beginnt. Man kann von da an jeden NPC versklaven und sich bei Grouse ein neues Halsband und Kronkorken abholen. *Red kann man während der Aufgabe Big Trouble in Big Town versklaven und später wieder befreien. Sie folgt einem dann, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Läuft man mit ihr allerdings durch den Haupteingang, eröffnet Grouse das Feuer auf sie, sobald er sie entdeckt, und tötet sie damit meistens. Man sollte also per Schnellreise reisen, sobald man durch den Vordereingang gegangen ist. Man kann die Big Town-Augabe dann mit dem ganz normalen Dialog beenden, aber sie sagt noch "Danke, dass Sie mich gerettet haben". *Nachdem man die VIPs wieder befreit hat, befindet sich Arkansas dort, wo er auch ursprünglich war, auf dem Gebäude in Minefield, allerdings ist er nicht mehr feindlich. Sein Dialog, den er hat, besteht dann aus "Sie haben mich vor diesen Schweinen gerettet. Das vergesse ich nie". Red ist wieder in ihrer Klinik, Flak befindet sich wieder in Rivet City, jedoch kann man nicht mehr handeln, weil er nur noch das Gleiche sagt wie Arkansas. Susan ist wieder im Tenpenny Tower, aber mit den selben Interaktionen wie Arkansas und Flak. Bugs * If you enslave and order a victim to go to Paradise Falls, and then die/reload previous save, the character you've enslaved before you reloaded the save may appear in the Paradise Falls slave pen, without a slave collar on, and with all of the dialog options they normally had (for instance, you can still trade with Flak in the slave pen if he does not have a slave collar). Reloading the save will not fix this problem every time, so you may have to somehow get the target to come near you in the slave pen where you are able to Mesmerize and fit a collar onto the target. If Arkansas was the target, he will pull out his sniper rifle and begin shooting everyone around him. * When mezzing a person in V.A.T.S. with the Mysterious Stranger perk active, the Mysterious Stranger may appear. The Mysterious Stranger will look and move around, but no gun shots will be fired. If there is another enemy close by, however, the Stranger will shoot them instead. * You may be able to get paid multiple times for each of the VIP slaves you've captured. After getting paid the normal money when you reach Paradise Falls you can pickpocket a key to the slaves pen. After talking to each of the VIP slaves you captured, you can return to the Paradise Falls entry and talk to Grouse and collect the 250 caps reward for each VIP slave you talked to in the slave pen. Grouse will repeat his speech as if you had just captured one of the slaves. If you finish the dialog with Grouse and talk to him again he will then repeat his speech for one of the other VIP slaves you spoke to in the slave pen. You can repeat talking to Grouse for each VIP slave spoken to in the slave pen collecting the 250 caps reward each time you speak to Grouse for a total of up to 1000 caps at a time if you have and spoke to all four VIP slaves. It is possible to repeat this glitch for an unlimited amount of caps. * If you enslave Flak, Shrapnel may disappear from Rivet City. He will return only once in a long while (every few days/weeks). He can be seen wandering the wastes and even in Paradise Falls likely looking for Flak. Apparently, Shrapnel's wandering after you enslave Flak is caused by an AI script that says the two should sleep near one another. Enslaving Flak thus causes Shrapnel to wander the wasteland trying to get to him. * Sometimes everyone in Rivet City will turn on you when enslaving Flak. If you die in the encounter, Flak will wander the wasteland when you re-load your save. All dialogue will be normal as if he was still in Rivet City selling goods. This will usually cause Red's removal from your quest list and all people of Big Town will be found in a pile dead with only the robot roaming around. * If you enslave Red right after you freed her from the prison and fast travel to Paradise Falls, it will complete the task "bring back Red to Big Town" and "enslave Red from Big Town" at the same time, if Strictly Business and Big Trouble in Big Town are both quests in your Pip-boy. However, after you fast travel back to Big Town you can see Red on her way to Paradise Falls, you can remove her slave collar and then ask for your reward bringing her back to Big Town. en:Strictly Business es:Sólo negocios pt:Strictly Business ru:Просто бизнес Kategorie:Fallout 3 Nebenquests Kategorie:Fallout 3 Erfolge und Trophäen Kategorie:Sklaverei